1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to a method and system that uses a docking station to extend the use of a user-selected alert pattern provisioned in a mobile station to other audio systems.
2. Description of Related Art
It is becoming increasingly popular for mobile station users to personalize their mobile stations by provisioning user-selected ringtones into their mobile stations. In this way, when a user's mobile station receives an incoming call, the mobile station alerts the user by playing a ringtone that may be differentiated from the ringtones played by other mobile stations. Such user-selected ringtones may include, for example, music, sound effects, celebrity voices, or other sounds.
Although user-selected ringtones are popular, their use is typically limited to mobile stations. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to extend the use of a ringtone that a user has selected for a mobile station to other types of devices.